Transformers: Beyond Cybertron
by The PIZZ4 GUY
Summary: 2 and a half years since Predacons rising. Smokimus Prime decides to explore the universe with a crew in the New Hope hoping that he will find the lost colonies and rebuild and repopulate them. But on the way the crew will encounter several problems, the DJD, an assassin and a bot seeking revenge, scavengers, ghost ships, and the rise of a new Decepticon empire and a lot more.
1. Beyond Cybertron

_Beyond Cybertron_

* * *

><p>He stared at me blankly, but of course he was, we didn't change his personality just his look. Soundwave stood there with his old look that he used early in the war for a more ferocious look but not only that, he also had a complete new paintjob and decided to take the name of Soundblaster. "So," I began as I double-checked his activities since we rescued him from the Shadowzone "are we ready to launch the New Hope?" he nodded and his chest showed a minimized image of the New Hope while next to it rapidly showing profiles of the crew. "Launch is prepared to commence. Recommending to initiate launch before incoming Peltric acid storm." I nodded and turned my faceplate to the window, outside was the New Hope with dozens of dozens of bots entering it "Soundblaster," I said firmly "dismissed. All hail new Cybertron" he nodded and saluted "Orders understood. Goodbye Smokimus Prime. All hail new Cybertron."<p>

He left the room, leaving me alone with Sunder the mini-con. I got up and approached the window, my gazed set at the New Hope. A ship specifically made for long-distance travel, with twelve Quantum engines and fuel quills on top of the ship. The New Hope also included several ion cannons on the sides, a bar, a med-bay and the rest of the basics to keep the crew entertained.

I raised my arm and Sunder swooped down and perched on my shoulder as we walked out of my office. It had been two and a half years since the undead army of Predacons rose and many things had happened since then. Ratchet had been replaced by recently-found First Aid; surprisingly Wheeljack decided that maybe politics weren't so bad after watching marathons of political drama in Netflicks and decided to help Ultra Magnus as a politician. Bulkhead had re-created the Constructicons and had completely rebuilt Cybertron and was accompanying us in the New Hope with the Constructicons, and the Vehicons were granted freedom and now they roam freely in Cybertron. Arcee retired and was currently taking a vacation in newly-rebuilt Praxus after she had found and terminated the zombified Airachnid, Bumblebee had become captain of the police force with Jazz who had been also recently found in Earth and were now boarding the New Hope as security with Trailbreaker.

And now what has been going on with the Decepticons. Starscream was found badly injured between the line of death and the barely-living, Ratchet who was still on Cybertron was able to bring him back to life and at the moment is in Kaon prison. Shockwave would stop trying to clone Predacons for evil purposes if he could freely rule the sea of rust, he was granted control of it and now the area is off limits to civilians. The Predacons were left to freely roam the Badlands if they didn't come near any city, town, or village and now the Badlands were also off limits, and since Shockwave decided to also clone some femmes the Predacons rapidly repopulated their species. And whatever Decepticons that were found or arrived at Cybertron were pardoned and left to live freely among other Cybertronians if they followed a special set of rules made just for them. And last but not least, Megatron, but to be honest he just kind of left Cybertron and was never seen again.

Finally, I arrived at the New Hope, sunlight shone on the amber-red ship with hints of gold; Trailbreaker who had been found way underground trapped by a cave-in surviving by eating underground wildlife was the first one to spot me. He puffed his chest out and saluted at me, the rest of the security also spotted me and followed Trailbreaker's example "Prime on hangar! All hail new Cybertron." They yelled in unison.

"Good afternoon, citizens of Cybertron." I smiled. Jazz rushed towards me but what caught my attention was the data-pad blinking red, he stopped and pointed at the data-pad "Prime! The acid storm's comin' and if we don't leave now we won't leave 'till tomorrow mornin'." I raised two hands in the air and pushed them back and forth "at ease jazz, calm down. I think we can leave now, right Trailbreaker?" He did an OK sign with his fingers and we started hauling in the remaining civilians inside the New Hope.

"Smokescr- I mean Smokimus, I need to talk to you" called out Bumblebee, I smiled and raised my hand for a high-five "Bumblebee, old friend you're coming right?"

"About that…"

"You're not?"

"Sorry, I just thought about it and I decided I'm staying here on Cybertron you know, this planet still needs some security." The last New Hoper entered the ship and Trailbreaker did 'let's go' sign. "Bumblebee, I understand. All hail New Cybertron"

"All hail new Cybertron."

We said our goodbyes and we parted ways; I entered the ship and headed to the bridge. The bridge had deep navy-blue walls with holo-pictures of several cities of Cybertron. The flooring was silver and clean enough to see my own reflection. My body had gotten bulkier the day I received the Matrix three days after Optimus sacrificed himself, my paintjob had gone back to my original white and blue. And even better, I had gotten taller, Optimus Prime-kind-of-tall.

"Prime, we have two minutes to blast off before the storm hits." alerted Bulkhead

"Where are we goin' anyways?" asked a puzzled Jazz as I started the ship's engines

"We're going Beyond Cybertron. But more specifically we're going to search planets and repopulate them with Cybertronian life the way we did back in the day."

Eventually, the ship blasted off and was sent flying into the brilliant blue sky. Scoop took out a box filled with drinks and passed them around and for some reason I felt proud to break the unwritten rule: Primes don't party. "So, one day Bulkhead, Scrapper and I were trying to repair a spire in Praxus, ok? And this Vehicon what was his name? Steve, I think. Decided that if we used super glue, the spire would stop collapsing and killing civilians, and that idiot Kevin agreed with the idea." Bulkhead let out a loud laugh "ah, the good old times." I got up and raised my cup filled with oil high in the air "Hey Jazz, turn on the P.A." I ordered. He leaped at the computer terminals and pressed a button.

"Five million years ago, the third Cybertronian civil war started and throughout time it devastated worlds and destroyed civilizations. Two and a half years ago, Megatron finally surrendered and the civil war ended. And two and a half months ago, I decided to go beyond Cybertron and rebuild and repopulate the worlds that were devastated in the war, and today we will spend the rest of the journey accomplishing that. This is Smokimus Prime of New Cybertron, and I wish you all a happy new year

I lowered the glass of oil and I drank the whole thing. We stopped the party and went back to work. And I was in the middle of doing safety checks when I heard louder than a gunshot and then that word appeared in my mind: thunder. "Boss," called out Jazz as Thunder rumbled outside the New Hope "we've just entered the acid storm, activating shields on your signal." I gave the signal and he activated the shields, unfortunately Peltric acid could be able to penetrate shields within minutes. Suddenly, the room was covered in a red light as the alarm blared. Scoop spun his helm towards me and his faceplate was covered with worry and horror "We have a hull breach in the lower levels!" he yelled as a holographic image of the ship popped up and showed Cybertronians being sucked out of the ship.

* * *

><p>I activated my magna-feet and held on as much as I could to avoid being sucked out. "Heatwave!" I called out "do you still have the foam mines?" Heatwave who was holding on to a pipe nodded and his arm became some kind of launcher. "What'd you want me to do with 'em?" he asked "activate them and use them to close up the hull breach!" I yelled as a cargo box started being sucked out and was coming at my direction. He took aim at me and fired off a shot. I covered my faceplate hoping to not get hit when something wheezed past me and then a loud 'KA-PLAM' was heard.<p>

I spun around and gazed at a cargo box covered in foam and just standing there. I heard two more 'KA-PLAMS' and the air stopped attempting to suck Heatwave and I out of the spaceship. "Ugh, you okay?" asked Heatwave as I deactivated my magna-feet "could be better" I chuckled.

"This is Smokimus; I've just received a SITREP from Scoop." He said through the comlink "did you close the hull breach?"

"Affirmative, but about a hundred acid drops got inside and they're disintegrating the flooring and walls."

A sigh followed by a groan was heard from the other side of the comlink. Then he replied: "Ok, we're about to enter Quantum jump can you make a quick security scan around the ship?" I agreed with the idea and as ordered I uploaded myself to a nearby computer terminal and signed into level 4 which gave you special access to a lot of stuff. I began the security scan with Heatwave.

* * *

><p>I entered the med-bay and sat down on the recharge berth. Six bots were injured by the acid rain and were instantly taken to the med-bay, poor bots. I opened the brown briefcase next to me showing items that once belonged to my brothers, the Protectobots. And in the middle was a holo-picture of the five of us, each one of us holding a cup filled with raw energon, wide smiles in our faceplates. That was a good day… It's just sad that they aren't with me on this trip.<p>

Suddenly the P.A turned on and Smokimus Prime began countdown to Quantum jump.

"10"

* * *

><p>Can't believe I was able to sneak my way inside the ship. Stupid security doesn't check for fake IDs… idiots. I grabbed my blade and knocked on the door, after waiting a while a scrawny mech opened it and looked up at me.<p>

"How may I help-"

I thrust my blade into his neck and kicked him inside, I looked around the hall to make sure no one was within the perimeter and entered the room. I locked the door and prepared to annihilate the Decepticon traitor. I wonder if the rest of the DJD are still in the cargo-bay.

"9"

* * *

><p>I sat in the corner of the bridge. Smokimus Prime was doing a countdown to Quantum jump while the rest of the crew prepared the ship for Quantum jump. I looked down at the Shanix in my hand that I had received a while ago from a bot that was seeking revenge on the prime. I shifted my other hand into a shotgun and swiftly took aim. Sergeant Clipboard quickly noticed me and leaped to take the bullet. "Don't do this, Brawl." He yelled<p>

"8"

* * *

><p>Something popped up in the screen. And was shocked to discover the five red dots were coming from behind me. Heatwave and I shone our flashlights at the box as we approached it. "You hear that?" asked Heatwave. And before I could reply the box broke and group of bots jumped out and hit us with their melee weapons.<p>

"7- What the hell are you d-"

* * *

><p>I smiled as a loud gunshot was heard as he attempted to finish saying 'doing' revenge has finally come and now to cut loose ends.<p>

* * *

><p>The sergeant set chase to the fleeing assassin and Scoop and Jazz leaped to Smokimus' assistance. Unlike me who jumped at the consoles and did a quick study of the system, about half of the bullets fired had hit the console and it had initiated Quantum jump and there was nothing I could do to stop it. The ship entered Quantum jump and we flew across space blindly.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN Meet the crew! (And others)**_

_**Smokimus Prime**_

_**Wants peace and prosperity**_

_**First Aid **_

_**is in suffering **_

_**The DJD**_

_**Are hunting **_

_**Brawl**_

_**is an Assasin**_

_**Trailbreaker**_

_**is a police officer scared of the dark**_

_**Scoop**_

_**is a Constructicon with secrets**_


	2. Flying Blindly in Space

_Flying blindly in space _

I sprinted as fast as I could my gaze set on the assassin's back. The alarms blared and shone the halls with red light. I swiftly reached for my holster and whipped out my gun, I took aim while sprinting and fired off a shot. The bullet hit about four feet left of the assassin. Damn, how do you shoot while running?

The door on the other side of the hall opened and First Aid came sprinting out of it, he accidentally bumped into Brawl and the two collapsed. I stood in front of the fallen bots with my charged up rifle at the helm of Brawl. "I got you," I growled ferociously "scumbag." He snarled and swung his leg at my ankle causing me to trip.

I fell on the ground and found the assassin in top of me; he whipped out a sword and slashed it at me. I swiftly acted and placed my arm in front of my helm; the sword impacted my arm and got stuck. He struggled to get the sword off while behind him First Aid got back up and put his arm around Brawl's neck and pulled hard.

Brawl let go off the sword and elbowed First Aid in the stomach area causing him to release his grip around Brawl's neck. I looked around me and searched for my pistol as Aid and Brawl wrestled. My optic finally caught sight of it and I crawled towards it, a green leg kicked the pistol away and then kicked me in the faceplate. I groaned as I rubbed my chin. First Aid tackled down the assassin and repeatedly punched him in the faceplate. I slowly got up and limped towards the pistol, I crouched and grabbed it. First Aid was thrown against the blue wall and Brawl charged towards me, I instantly spun around and fired off about a dozen shots which emptied out my ammo clip. The energy bullets did no effect and the big bot tackled me down, he shifted his arm into a mace and slammed it down at my helm, I barely dodged it by moving my helm to the side. He raised his mace high in the air again and prepared to slam it down at my helm when a spear suddenly wheezed in the air and hit him in the chest. Brawl looked down at his wound and collapsed. "Is he dead?" asked Silverst- sorry, I mean Bluestreak "I mean, I threw a spear and he fell. But I don't think he's dead? Is he dead can you tell me, I'm not sure? He is dead tough, right?" I shot him a 'shut up' look as I got up.

He apologized and loomed over the stasis-lock bot "well," I began "whatever you think my friend. This bot ain't dead and he better had not killed prime." He shrugged and looked at my wound "you okay," he asked "Clipboard?" Suddenly the ground shook as a loud explosion was heard.

* * *

><p>I reloaded my assault rifle and lit up my cy-gar, I was having a very bad day. First, I get instantly radioed that Prime's shot and needs a medic ASAP, and then we find the DJD (Decepticon Justice Division) hiding in the basement killing our security when the war ended two freaking years ago! I leaned out of the brown cargo-box and aimed down the sights. The tall, bulky DJD member known as Tesarus thrust poor Atomizer into his cruel grinding blades housed in his chest cavity. I clenched the trigger and dozens of bullets wheezed out off the barrel and hit Tesarus, unfortunately they did no effect and he turned to me.<p>

I dropped the empty rifle and reached for my neutron pistol, just as Tesarus sprinted towards me growling and crushing Autobots on his way with his massive feet. I held a tight grip on my pistol as I took aim and fired off several neutron bullets before the clip went empty and Tesarus loomed over me. I trembled and screamed in fear as I closed my optics.

But nothing happened.

I slowly opened one optic and looked at the figure right there, it just stood there, like it was frozen in time. "Move the hell away from there now!" said Elita-one weakly. If you knew Elita-one then you knew exactly what was happening, she was using her special ability that could freeze time completely within an energy field she could materialize. Unfortunately, it took most of her life-force and it didn't last long "I said: get the hell away from there, Speedy." I rapidly sprinted away from Tesarus and got behind Elita-one and an injured Heatwave just as Elita collapsed. And Tesarus unfroze and started moving again.

* * *

><p>We're flying blindly in space. That's the first damn thing that came to my mind as I tried to fix the ship's controls with Bulkhead just after Aid took Prime to the med-bay. And nothing good comes from flying blindly in space in Quantum jump, and to make this matter worse, Bulkhead and I couldn't fix this so far. We tried the emergency backup system but one of the generators had been damaged in the lower decks, and there was no way to access the fuel supply without making sacrifices on the way.<p>

"I should have had stayed in Cybertron!" groaned loudly Jazz as he rapidly tapped the screen.

"That's two of us" agreed Bulk

"C'mon we can do this maybe if we just-"

Suddenly a loud BANG! Was heard and we came out of Quantum jump. Only to find ourselves spiraling towards a sun, Bulkhead swore under his breath and attempted to steer the ship while I attempted to deactivate the ship's engines. "I just got radioed by Speed-demon," cried out Jazz as one of the computer terminals blew up and caused a fire "the DJD's on the lower decks and they're blowing up everything!"

I leaped to the fire and shifted my orange arm into a yellow fire extinguisher, with mental command water flowed out of the cannon and sprayed down on the flames. Jazz sprinted out of the bridge and left Bulkhead and I alone trying to save the ship from the sun closing distance. Then Bulkhead cheered loudly as the ship suddenly steered downwards to the right, I waved my hand at the screen and a 3-D holographic image of the 'New Hope' with most of the ship colored orange and very few parts red, but none were green or blue, and that's bad.

"Shields have been disabled," I cried out as I groaned in anger "most of the engines are gone, several cracks among the ship and we're crashing down on a planet. It's unidentified. Any orders Bulkhead?"

He turned to me and everything his faceplate shown was worry, fear and panic.

I let out a groan and quickly turned on the P.A

"Everyone please enter your stasis-pods or any other secure area as we are about to crash-land, and all hostiles go to hell!"

"That's harsh…" Muttered Bulkhead

"Shut the hell up."

And before he could reply we started entering the atmosphere and I prepared for the worst.

"Scoop, if we make it out of here-"

"Yes?"

"I'll kick your aft for telling your commanding officer to shut up."

And then we crashed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is a very good time to start sending those OCs in but they'll need to follow these requirements<strong>_

_**Name**_

_**ALT-MODE**_

_**Gender**_

_**Human age equivalent**_

_**Personality**_

_**Weapons**_

_**Backstory**_

_**Romantic Relationship or naw?**_

_**Special power (Shockwave or grappling hook like in the WFC games)**_

_**Appearance**_

_**any other extra details**_


	3. Isolated with the enemy

_Isolated with the enemy_

You know that moment when your optics are fuzzier than fuzzy dice? I hate it, and that's exactly what happened to me when I hit my helm hard against the floor when the ship impacted the ground. I got up and scanned the room, it was a mess. During the war, I had become rather OCD, leading me to completely have everything organized. Took me all my strength to not explode and freak out on the disaster, my medical tools were scattered around the floor, a few recharge berths had been flung against the other side of the room, tables and chairs were flipped and the injured body of Prime and Brawl (Clipboard and Bluestreak brought him in) was on the floor. I practically leaped towards it as I swiped some medical tools from the ground.

I placed the medical tools on one of the tables that didn't flip and attempted to lift Prime. Damn, he's heavy. I heaved once again barely making it this time and placed him on the table right next to the tools, I took a glance at the wound which was bleeding out and reached for my bullet-extractor. I precisely, slowly inserted the bullet-extractor inside his wound and I heard-

CLING!

The bullet-extractor was like a magnet, but it only worked if you held the red button on its side, I pressed it and successfully attracted the bullet to the cold stick of metal. Patiently, I started to extract the stick with the bullet when loud gunshots startled me and I dropped the metal stick inside the wound.

"Damn it! First Aid what's wrong with you!" I yelled to myself, the gunshots got louder and closer, I turned to the entrance and then Brawl woke up.

* * *

><p>"Quick, lock the door, lock it!" yelled Heatwave as Kaon, and Tesarus charged towards the weapon locker. Delta locked the door and moved aside as Diamondhead blocked the entrance with a locker. Delta looked back at me and smiled "you okay Emerald?" she asked.<p>

Delta, the smartest and only left-handed femme I knew, she was predominantly red, with pink highlights. Her body was completely feminine (unlike most femmes out there) and was fairly slender with curves. She had door wings on her back, and high heels too; she is not particularly tall, but said heels make her seem taller more or less about Smokimus' height. A sharp helm and a pretty face with a light blue chevron on her forehead, with audio fins and bright blue optics, just like her other friend Arcee.

"Hell yeah, but that's a little too much action for me."

"What do we do now?

"We call for backup and hope they come" said Heatwave as he and Reflector searched the armory/weapons locker for, well, weapons. Diamondhead who was leaning against the wall next to the entrance suddenly got pierced by a blade that tour right through his diamond armor, he screamed in pain and exploded sending crystal shrapnel (which isn't very effective) around the room. "You're coming out eventually!" yelled the voice which I recognized as one of the DJD's.

"Stay away from the walls," I ordered as "we need to get outta here."

We split up and searched the wide armory, Delta decided to accompany me. "So, to pass the time I thought we should talk." She said as she opened a locker which, unfortunately, was empty, Except for a few shell casings that belonged to a shotgun once.

Delta rapidly reached out for them and poured them inside a small pouch "hell yeah, finally I've got an even answer of ammo!" she exclaimed. She's an OCD freak.

"So, what'd you want to talk about, anyways?" I asked as we took a turn to a very dark hall, boxes piling over shelves and ammo casings on the floor with several lockers in the side.

"I heard about you and Rocket. You two are a cute couple."

I playfully punched her shoulder.

"Shut up, plus we're not dating or anything."

Even If I wanted too, Rocket was literally, the perfect bot. muscular, tall, intelligent, and fast and transformed into a jet! And what Delta referred about 'I heard about you and rocket' thing was we just kinda sat together earlier today in the cafeteria and had a long nice chat with a few laughs.

"Hey, back off," she chuckled with a wide grin as we found a civilian shotgun lying on the floor. Covered by dust and a few scratches on the side "I hear what I hear."

CLANG!

Delta dropped the shotgun and we both turned to the direction of the sound. The entrance. We both accelerated towards the entrance were Reflector was shoving the locker against the door, with every clang shoving him a little bit. Delta, took out a silver dagger with a black hilt that was covered in cloth and smiled at me "you don't know how to use guns, stick to melee weapons." She said as she went to Reflector's assistance. Heatwave came in alt-mode with several weapons on top of him. He started shifting onto protoform, kicking off the ground and leaping towards us "found weapons. A few civilian shotguns and three military assault rifles. Guess Smokimus didn't think we were going to encounter danger on this journey, huh?"

"Yeah, because he totally didn't let every passenger come aboard with a weapon unless it was level 6 or higher." Remarked Delta sarcastically.

"Shut up femme, this ain't the time."

"This isn't the time" she corrected

CLANG!

"I can't hold them off much longer!" groaned Reflector's high pitched voice. Reflector was one of the original Decepticons, a purple helm and ruby-red optics. He had a green T painted on his chest and was slightly taller than a tall Mini-con, in other words he reached about half of my torso.

CLANG!

Reflector flew across the room and crashed against the wall, the locker skidded on the ground and a tall bot looked down at us.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

A volley of bullets were fired at the DJD member but simply ricocheted off hitting the floor. My helm spun to Delta who was holding one of Heatwave's assault rifles, and before I knew it Kaon's arm shifted into a riot cannon and he fired off an energy volt, it wheezed past me and hit Heatwave which knocked him back to the ground with purple smoke coming out of his chest. I rushed towards Kaon and stabbed him in the shoulder (I'm not tall, shut up) he eyed the unique knife in his shoulder and looked back to me.

"Big mistake."

The cannon merely shifted, the only difference that now it was cracking with electricity. Biggest mistake of my lifetime (a year and a half) was standing there; he punched my faceplate hard knocking me against the ground, oil running down my nose. Delta decided to come to the rescue and sprinted towards Kaon with the barrel of the assault rifle on her hands, oh my Primus she's using it as a sword. She swung hard against Kaon but the rifle didn't even touch the bot, Kaon raised his weapon and electricity flew out and touched Delta's body making her drop the rifle and yell in pain as she was electrified.

* * *

><p>Brawl plugged the cable into Prime's chest, inside the cable; energon calmly flowed through it and into Smokimus Prime's chest. At first, when Brawl Woke up I suddenly turned to a seven month bot and froze right there like a statue, hoping he would just ignore me and go back into stasis. We stood there looking at each other for exactly two minutes before he broke the silence and asked if he could help, I asked why, he answered with:<p>

'If I'm going to prison, I guess I could make it better if I help revive the guy I just tried to kill am I right?'

After that, surprisingly he became a very good assistant and we had been spending this whole time repairing poor Prime while the battle waged outside.

"You know I'm innocent right?" he asked as he passed me portable x-ray device.

"We are many things and we can change into many things, seriously you knew I used to be a pacifist? Well I changed, but that's not the point the point is that you're guilty dude. You clearly shot Prime."

"Why did you stop being pacifist?"

Flashes of the faceplates of my old team streamed in my mind and disappeared.

"I changed my ways to try and help out my team, but not even that could… save them, let's change subject I'm getting sad, and what the hell do you mean you're innocent?"

"I'm poor; after the war ended I tried to become a bounty hunter but New Cybertron citizens don't exactly like Ex-Decepticons. Oh and even worse, since my armory was level seven the Tarn enforcers burst into my apartment which FYI was just a gigantic box made of empty energon cubes in an alley, they raided everything and took my shanix."

He paused as I took out the energon cable and prepared to close up the wound on prime.

"Anyways, One day I was making on my way to New Praxus, I heard that's the best place to start new. So, a bot whispers me from the shadows in a bar on my way to New Praxus and he says 'the New Hope is leaving on a week, kill Prime and I'll give you one hundred-thousand shanix, I'll even give you armor, weapons, and everything you need' since I'm poor I took the job and I found myself here."

I turned my helm towards him

"What was his name?"

"His name was…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN DUN DUN DUN! First Aid couldn't save his team? What does he mean by that did they die? and who recruited Brawl, wow, Can't wait till I write new chapter and please send in your OCs check last chapter to see requirements _**

**_* Weapon Kaon use E.D.K Technovolt (did I spell it right?)_**


End file.
